


Bloodclan: Rebirth

by hamcon



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Adventure, BloodClan (Warriors), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamcon/pseuds/hamcon
Summary: It has been many seasons since Scourge was killed and Bloodclan was beaten, and Bloodclan is almost no more, and in its place, 3 other clans came to be.  Yet not all is lost yet, as a young cat will come, and give Bloodclan it's rebirth.





	Bloodclan: Rebirth

It was in the dead of night in an alley in Twolegs Place. Near a large dumpster, an old brown tom with a white belly was dragging a dead cat by its collar with his teeth. When the tom finally reached the edge of the dumpster, he let go and looked down on the cat somberly, head down and tail around his paws as he sat on his haunches. It was already lonely with it being only the two of them, but now it was just him.

The tom put his nose to his friends still fur, mourning. They may have gotten at each other, but they were still clan mates and had a sort of kinship between them. The tom took his nose off the body, and his tail swayed in sadness.

"Well, Strike, it looks like you are the only one left now," The tom spoke to himself, getting up and went back to dragging his dead clan mate to go under the dumpster. He wanted the body safe until he could bury it and not have it ravaged by dogs or birds. 

After safely putting the body away, Strike jumped on some boxes to get on top of the dumpster and look up at the night sky; the lights made by the twolegs may mask some of the stars, but he could still see some. 

He remembered hearing about how the cats in the forest believed that when their clanmates died, they went to the stars and watched them from above. He may have never believed in mousedung like that, but it did feel good to think that his clanmate was up there, watching him.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Not as good as the forest, but I still wonderful," 

Strike jumped and raised his hackles at the voice that just appeared right beside him and saw that the intruder was a black tom with a white-tipped tail and green eyes. Most importantly, his fur seemed to glimmer, as if his pelt contained some stars as well. Looking up at the stars as well but then turned and purred playfully at the old tom. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"What are you doing in Bloodclan!?" Strike hissed at the stranger, hackles still raised and teeth bared, trying to scare him off. Yet, the black tom just looked at him like his life wasn't in danger.

"This is Bloodclan? I expected there to be more cats here," the black cat looked around, seeing no-one. "But, it justs seem to be you now."

"There was, but after Scourge died, some tried to lead in his place, but they were all cowards and not fit, so without a new leader, they left." Strike had no reason to explain it, yet, he slowly realized that this stranger meant him no harm, and something about the stranger was giving off a calming aura. So he was putting his guard down.

"Oh yes, Scourge, I remember him; he killed the greatest warrior in the forest but was then killed in battle; he was also ruthless and cruel," the tom eyes grew dark and narrowed.

That caused Strike to get enraged. "He was a great leader! And if it wasn't for that trick that orange cat played, we would be in the forest ruling it! At least, before the Twolegs tore it down."

"I say you got lucky there, but now I must ask you, why did you stay when the others left?" The black tom inquired, head titled and his tail swaying calmly, losing the look.

"None of your business! Now, why are you here!?" Strike was getting impatient with the tom before him. Hating just how calm this tom was, he may be old, but he could kill this tom with a single swipe of his claws.

"I have come to give you some good news," the tom purred.

The brown tom was caught off guard, "Good news? Like what?"

The young tom looked back at the sky and suddenly spoke in a voice that invoked wisdom and age. "Ice shall melt, stone shall crumble, and vemon shall lose its bite as a warrior becomes reborn in blood,"

Strike stared in shock at this sudden change in tone but soon went back to his anger after what he heard. "What kind of foxdung are you trying to pull? That made no sense!"

"It will in time, you will see," looking behind him, he saw that the sun was beginning to rise. "Well, I must go now; best of luck to you, and there is a flower bed west of hear, perfect for your friend,"

"H-how did you know about him? Who are you!?" Strike demanded, noticing that the stranger was disappearing before him.

"Who am I? You can call me Raven," and with that, he disappeared, like mist over water at the first rays of sunlight.

Strike couldn't believe what he saw, a cat just disappeared before him, like he wasn't real, but that couldn't be.

"Was he from that place?" Strike shook his head. "No, that is impossible. Starclan doesn't exist. It was just stories those forest cats made up, and I was just dreaming,"

He went down from the dumpster, retrieved his clanmates body, and began his trek, but found himself going the direction Raven told him.

"It has to be a dream. It just has to. There is no way that they exist; I mean, if they did, then that means the cat that killed Scourge really did come back to life," Strike told himself, yet, he couldn't help himself but remember. He saw the cat Scourge slashed and come back up to kill his leader. As he thought back to it, he realized something. The orange cat was not breathing or moving for some time after that attack, and that slash was deep.


End file.
